The REALLY BIG Problem!
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Dudley and Kitty are arguing over something stupid, and it's a problem with EVERYBODY! Can they work this out without ending their marriage? Read to find out! DudleyXKitty chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. The Argument

(A/N: Here's another fic! This fic was originally a songfic, featuring the song "Can'tcha Say (You Believe In Me?)/Still In Love" by Boston, but in this story, the songfic will be in a chapter of its own (deviantART only). Without further ado, here's the story!)

It was a fine evening in Petropolis, and the city is safe from the bad guys, who were all thrown in jail earlier today by two of T.U.F.F.'s top agents, Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell-Puppy. (A/N: Judging by Kitty's last name, one can definitely tell that she and Dudley are married.) Say, why don't we check on those two lovebirds and see what they're up to?

At Dudley and Kitty's house... Wait a second! What's going on in there? It sounds like there's an argument going on in there. Sounds like they're arguing over something pretty stupid, too. (A/N: It's so stupid, it can't be described in words or actions.) And what's more, their kids are present, and I know that this can be pretty stressful for small children. Now what are we gonna do?

The kids, unable to handle much more of the arguing, ran upstairs to their bedroom. Once there, they flopped onto their beds and cried themselves to sleep.

Later that night, Dudley and Kitty decided to go to bed. Because they were mad at each other, one would hardly expect them to continue sleeping in the same room, in the same bed. Well, the couch wasn't a very comfortable bed, and neither was the floor.

"Don't think that I'm going to let you get all cozy with me, because I'll make you suffer if you do!" Kitty told Dudley as they made their way upstairs.

"As if I wanted to get cozy with you!" Dudley responded.

"Just don't get close to me!" Kitty said.

"Why would I want to do _that_?!" Dudley snapped.

"For an idiot, you catch on pretty fast." Kitty told him, slightly impressed.

"Whatever..." Dudley replied, not really caring.

The two finally got to their room, and they got ready for bed and crawled under the covers, not even snuggling with each other. It was a difficult night for everyone, especially the kids (and Summer had a terrible nightmare).

At T.U.F.F. the following day, everyone noticed something odd about Dudley and Kitty when they arrvied for work. The two normally showed up hand-in-hand, and still very much in love. But today, Dudley and Kitty weren't holding hands, and they didn't look happy with each other. They seemed to be avoiding each other.

"Something's wrong, Brucie! I've never seen Dudley and Kitty act this way towards each other!" Katrina said to her husband, worried.

"I know what you mean, Katrina baby. Dudley and Kitty love each other, and from the way they're acting, something really bad must've happened!" Bruce said, also worried.

The Chief had no idea why Dudley and Kitty were acting like this. He called them to his office, and they showed up, obviously mad at the other one.

"What's gotten into the two of you? I've never seen you two avoiding each other, much less not speaking to each other! Care to tell me why?" the Chief asked, not thrilled with them.

"_He_ started it!" Kitty exclaimed, pointing at Dudley.

"_She_ started it!" Dudley exclaimed at the exact same time, pointing at Kitty.

"It was _your_ fault!" they yelled at each other. Then they got into the same kind of fight they had in "Doom-Mates", after Dudley used Kitty to hit Keswick and the Chief.

"ENOUGH!" the Chief yelled, and Dudley and Kitty froze in mid-fight. The Chief continued, "You two are too old to be playing kid games, and if this keeps up, I don't see how you're ever going to catch bad guys! Now work this out and get along! And _don't_ take your sweet time doing it!"

"Only if she admits that the whole thing was _her fault_!" Dudley said, shooting his wife an icy glare.

"It was _your fault_, you jerk!" Kitty hissed, glaring daggers at her husband.

"Why do they have to be so stubborn?" the Chief asked himself, banging his head against the desk. With Dudley and Kitty acting this way towards each other, it'd be up to Bruce and Katrina to catch the bad guys. He sent Dudley and Kitty back to work and called Bruce and Katrina into his office.

"Until your siblings work this out, I'm sending the two of you out to catch the bad guys. Think you can do that?" the Chief asked the couple.

"Yeah. It'll be like old times, after Jack retired and it was just me and my sister catching the bad guys. But this time, I've got Brucie." Katrina replied.

"Stopping the bad guys will be a cinch for us." Bruce said.

"Good. Now you can get back to work." said the Chief. So Bruce and Katrina went back to work.

Okay, this is the end of the first chapter. Please review, but DON'T flame me, because I STILL support DudleyXKitty, and I won't let anything end their relationship!


	2. Dudley's Apology

(A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope it's okay! If you wish to read the songfic version, check it out on deviantART! Now to start this chapter!)

It has been several days since the whole ordeal started. Dudley and Kitty were still avoiding each other at work, and they still weren't speaking to each other. They still slept together ('cause neither of them wanted to sleep on the sofa, or the floor). And the children weren't happy about the whole situation. Right now, it was nighttime, and the kids were in their pajamas and in their beds, worried.

"I don't wanna go to sleep! Ever since Mommy and Daddy started fighting, I've been having bad dreams!" Summer moaned.

"You've been having bad dreams? Didn't you tell Mom or Dad?" George asked.

"I can't tell them! They'll want to know what happened, and that's the worst part!" Summer told him.

"You can tell us." Molly said.

"But... but it's too sad to tell!" Summer whimpered.

"We're here for ya, Summer." Molly said, hopping out of bed and walking over to her sister's bed. She gave Summer a reassuring hug.

"Oh, all right. In the dream, Mommy and Daddy are fighting with each other..." Summer began.

"Newsflash, sis! Mom and Dad haven't spoken to each other since the night they fought!" George interrupted.

"Be quiet and let her finish!" Molly said.

"Soon, they decided to... to... split up!" Summer finished, and with that, she buried her face in her pillow, sobbing.

"And you can't tell them about this nightmare, because..." George wanted to know.

"(sniffle) If they hear about the 'split up' part, they might actually split up!" Summer managed to say through her tears.

"But they can't! They just can't!" Molly exclaimed.

"Who knows? From the way they're fighting, they might. But I don't want them to split up." George said.

"Then come over here and help me comfort Summer!" Molly told him. So George got out of bed and decided to help Molly comfort their sister.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Dudley and Kitty were still not speaking to each other. By now, you're probably wondering if those two are thinking about splitting up. Well, they're not! And the reason is simple: Divorce is NOT an option! So what are they going to do?

"Kitty..." Dudley began in a soft voice. Kitty didn't reply, so Dudley kept this up until Kitty got mad enough and finally responded.

"What?!" Kitty asked, obviously mad.

"I-I'm sorry for everything I said during the argument! I never meant any of the things I said! You know that, don't you?" Dudley asked.

"I'm not going to fall for that!" Kitty said, turning away from Dudley.

"But I'm serious! I still love you!" Dudley told her. Kitty didn't reply, and Dudley felt sad. He didn't want Kitty to stay mad at him forever. What could he do? For one thing, Dudley couldn't imagine his life without Kitty. She was so sweet and pretty and wonderful, and, truth be told, his better half.

Then Dudley remembered a song he heard when he was a pup. He remembered the words quite well, and it would possibly let Kitty know how sorry he was, and how he didn't want to lose her. Dudley took a deep breath, hoping it would work.

As Dudley sang, Kitty could tell that Dudley really was sorry about the whole argument. She realized that they had been arguing over something really stupid. Maybe she could forgive him, but doing so meant that she owed him an apology, too. She decided to wait until he finished the song before deciding what to do.

"_Ooohh, still in love with you._

_I need you baby, to stand by me._

_Can't you see I need you, baby._

_Oooh, I'm still in love with you._" Dudley sang. (A/N: That's the "Still In Love" part of the song.)

Kitty now realized that Dudley was indeed sorry about the argument, and that he forgave her. She knew that he wanted to work this out and keep her as his wife. And she realized that she still loved him, and she still wanted to be Kitty Katswell-Puppy.

When Dudley finished the song, he looked at Kitty. She seemed to be thinking about her decision. After a few minutes, she said, "Dudley, my mind is made up."

Oh, this is where the chapter ends. Dudley doesn't know what Kitty wants to do, but we know (I _told_ you!) what Kitty's probably gonna say! Stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	3. Problem Resolved

(A/N: And we're back with Chapter 3. Sorry to have left you guys hanging like that, but your patience has finally paid off as the chapter begins...)

Dudley immediately got upset, as he was sure that Kitty was going to leave him anyway. He started crying and grabbed Kitty, begging her to stay.

"Kitty, please don't leave me! I'm sorry about the whole argument, and we shouldn't have argued over something so stupid in the first place! I don't wanna lose you! You're my better half, and I'm lost without you! Please don't go!" Dudley pleaded through his tears, obviously miserable.

"Dudley, I didn't even tell you what I've decided to do!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Whatever you do, don't leave me!" Dudley bawled.

"Dudley, the thought of leaving you never even crossed my mind! Besides, divorce is not an option!" Kitty replied.

"So you're staying here? You're not leaving me?" Dudley asked, sounding hopeful.

"Let's work this out, okay?" Kitty asked, rubbing her husband's back in a comforting way.

"OKAY!" Dudley said, his sadness forgotten.

"OH! I just now realized that we broke one of our wedding vows." Kitty told him, looking sad.

"Which one?" Dudley asked.

"_'Never let the sun set on an unsettled argument'_." Kitty reminded him. (A/N: Dudley and Kitty never said any vows at their wedding, but they had vows.)

"Oh, that one. I can't believe we broke it!" Dudley exclaimed.

"In our anger, breaking that vow must have been easy." Kitty said.

"Why did we have to go and argue over such a stupid thing?" Dudley asked her.

"I don't know. We should have known better. But I really wanna work this out now." Kitty responded.

"So let's do it!" Dudley said. And that's exactly what they did. They got the whole thing worked out in no time, and after they vowed to never argue over stupid things again, they pulled each other close for a make-out session on the sofa.

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHH_!" a piercing scream from upstairs interrupted the couple.

"That didn't sound good!" Dudley said, referring to the scream.

"Come on! We'd better go see what's wrong!" Kitty said, grabbing Dudley's hand before racing upstairs. They made their way to the kids' room, and when they got there, they found that the kids were sitting up in bed, awake. Well, two of the kids seemed kind of tired, but one of them looked frightened.

"What are you guys doing up?" Dudley asked, wondering why the children weren't asleep.

"Summer's the one who screamed." George said as he flopped back onto his bed.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Kitty asked as she sat on the edge of Summer's bed, pulling Summer onto her lap.

"It was really bad!" Summer moaned.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Kitty asked. Summer nodded in response.

"Can you tell us about it?" Dudley asked.

"NO!" Summer cried.

"Just tell them!" George told her, burying his head under his pillow.

"You know why she doesn't want to tell them, so don't go getting mad at her." Molly told him.

"I'm not mad. I just want her to remember that talking makes things better!" George responded.

"He's right, Summer. You should tell them about the dream." Molly told her sister. Summer frowned, but she said, "Okay. I'll do it."

"What happened?" Dudley asked.

"In my dream, you and Mommy were fighting as you were not so long ago." Summer began. Kitty and Dudley realized just how bad the argument had been, since the kids obviously heard it.

"Go on..." Kitty said.

"Then you guys decided to split up!" Summer cried into her mother's chest.

"Oh, sweetie!" Kitty exclaimed, giving her daughter a hug.

"I've been having this dream since the fight started!" Summer sobbed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dudley asked.

"I shouldn't have told! Now you're going to split up for real!" Summer wept.

"Summer, we're not going to split up. What made you think that we would?" Kitty asked.

"My dream." Summer responded, still sad.

"Well, we can't split up for two reasons. One, divorce is not an option." Kitty began.

"What's 'divorce'?" Molly asked, having heard.

"It's what happens when two people who are married stop loving each other. But that won't happen with us!" Dudley said, giving Kitty a loving look. Kitty returned the look.

"What's the other reason?" Summer asked.

"The other reason is the fact that your daddy and I worked things out. We're not splitting up!" Kitty replied.

"Really?" Molly and Summer asked, hoping this was true.

"Exactly." Kitty replied. Molly and Summer smiled at the news.

Anyway, the girls needed their sleep, so they went back to bed. Dudley and Kitty gave their children a good-night hug and kiss before they went to their own room.

Once they got to their room, they got ready for bed and crawled under the covers, kissing and snuggling each other, like they used to do before the argument.

"I love you, Kitty. You know that, don't you?" Dudley asked his wife.

"Of course I do. I love you, too, Dudley." Kitty replied, happy to have worked things out with her husband.

The next day, when they went back to work, everyone was happy to see that Dudley and Kitty were once again holding hands and looking like a couple of lovebirds. And the Chief allowed Dudley and Kitty to go stop the bad guys with Bruce and Katrina again (and Bruce and Katrina were happy to know that their siblings had worked things out). The really big problem was finally resolved.

The End

Well, I told you Dudley and Kitty weren't going to split up! I could never let that happen in my stories. How'd ya like the story? Please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


End file.
